Fisher Tiger
|image= |jname=フィッシャー・タイガー |rname=''Fisshā Taigā'' |ename=Fisher Tiger |first=Chapter 521; Episode 415 |affltion=Sunny Pirates |ocupation=Pirate; Captain |epithet= |}} |jva=Unknown }} Fisher Tiger, known as the Adventurer, is a sea bream fishman who was the founder and original leader of the Sunny Pirates. Appearance Tiger, as a sea bream fishman, has wide lips with slight peach fuzz above, a thick dark beard and sideburns, and a muscular body. The crew's tattoo is on the center of his chest. He wore a spotted bandanna, a spotted open vest, and a captain's overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape. Gallery Personality Tiger is said by Hancock to be a reckless person, and very brutal, seeing how he challenged Mariejois and burned the entire city down to free all fishman slaves. While Queen Otohime wished for the coexistence of fishmen and humans, Fisher Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate. Even though he hated humans, he did not discriminate when it came to slavery, and freed every one of them during his raid of the holy city. Abilities and Powers Tiger had a very strong will and power to climb the Red Line with his bare hands (which is 10,000 meters from the ocean surface). He also challenged the World Nobles and their guards to free fishman slaves, while disregarding the consequences of defying such people. As a fishman, Tiger was born with ten times the strength of the average human, and double that within underwater. However, considering that he was the captain, and in charge of both Arlong and Jinbe, he might be considerably stronger. Weapons During his attack on Mariejois, he was seen wielding one saber and one pistol, two sheathed swords and a bazooka strapped to his back. History The Sunny Pirates In the past, two people made a stand against the discrimination towards fishmen: Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. While Queen Otohime wished to promote friendship with humans, Fisher Tiger believed that fishmen and humans should remain separate. He committed a taboo against the world by climbing up the cliffs of the Red Line with his bare hands to Mariejois and attacked the holy land to free the fishmen slaves from the World Nobles. While he hated humans, Tiger did not discriminate when it came to slaves. He freed slaves of all races there. Among these other slaves were Boa Hancock and her two sisters, Marigold and Sandersonia.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Boa Hancock tells Luffy of Fisher Tiger. With the fishmen slaves he freed, Tiger changed the shameful hoof mark branded on them (it signified slavery) into a symbol of sun. He also took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sunny Pirates. Fisher Tiger is seen sitting in between Jinbe and Arlong. It is here where he's surrounded by the Sunny Pirates when he's shouted at by Hatchan trying to inform him about an enemy ship. Tiger wonders if it's a Marine ship. Death and Legacy In time, however, the prejudices he continued to fight against ended up taking his life. Tiger suffered a massive amount of bloodloss after a bloody battle and needed a transfusion to save his life. But even though fishmen and humans share the same blood, no one would donate the necessary fluid that could have saved him, partially due to humans preventing a donation.One Piece Manga - Chapter 609, Hammond revealed that Tiger died due to being denied of a blood donation. Without the blood to save his life, Tiger ultimately died and his command of the Sunny Pirates was succeeded by Jinbe. Many fishmen seem to look up to Tiger after his selfless efforts at liberating the imprisoned members of his race, so much that Hammond likened Luffy to him since the Straw Hat captain also assaulted a World Noble. The New Fishman Pirates, in particular, thought of Tiger as a hero and the circumstances of his death furthered their hatred towards humans.One Piece Manga - Chapter 607, Hammond showed respect for Tiger's heroism. Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from , the Japanese name for sea bream. Hatchan called him and this is a pun off of , which means a whole sea bream. Trivia * His death was a result of a denial of blood transfusion because of his race. In the real world, a popular urban legend surrounding the death of Dr. Charles Drew was that he died because the hospital refused to give him a blood transfusion because of his black heritage (as the myth details the hospital was "whites only", however this was not the case). * The problems of Fishman Island and the racism that the fishmen and merfolk suffer from, strongly resembles that of racism in early 1900's America, with Fisher Tiger resembling Malcolm X, and Queen Otohime resembling Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. * In China, tigers have always been a fiercely bitter rival to the dragon. Fisher Tiger brought about one of the greatest challenges to the World Nobles' (also known as the Celestial Dragons) authority by attacking their lands. Also, while the eternal battle between the animals represents balance and Tiger's actions threw Mariejois into disarray, it can be argued that it was already in turmoil by the World Nobles' slavery and prejudice and Tiger was setting it straight by freeing their slaves without bias. ** Like their animals, both Fisher Tiger and the Celestial Dragons are considered "noble" for different reasons (open-mindedly freeing slaves and ancestry respectively). Ironically, while Tiger's recklessness mirrors that of his animal's (usually depicted as lunging straight ahead to bulldoze through its opponents), the World Nobles are shown to have little to no patience and wisdom, which the dragon is revered for deriving its fighting power from. References Site Navigation de:Fisher Tiger Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Sunny Pirates Category:Dead Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Users Category:Flashback Introduction